The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In some instances it may be desirable to fix a bone plate to a proximal humerus such as to stabilize a fracture. The proximal humerus generally lacks typical bone density and has a sponge-like quality. In this regard, it is typical to use smooth pegs in combination with the bone plate to provide subchondral support to compensate for the insufficient cancellous material. Furthermore, such pegs are usually driven into the bone at divergent angles to prevent migration of the bone and plate once all the pegs have been implanted. In some instances the pegs may require removal due to improper peg measurement or surgical revision of the implant. Many times it is difficult to withdraw the peg from the bone and the head of the peg often stays submerged within the hole of the plate. A need exists in the art for a peg that allows for easier withdrawal from the bone and plate.